2 for 1
by zGUILTYSP4RT4Nz
Summary: After a hunting accident Kovu is left alone to raise 2 cubs', one of them, however, is very different and Tiifu sheds tears about 2 problems in which she is the key. In what way is the second cub different and what are Tiifu's problem I hear you ask, my answer is this; 2 for 1 will give you the answer.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lion king/Lion guard or it's character's, only this story and one character.**

Prologue:

Narrator's POV:

It was the start of a new day in the pride lands, one which would be remembered for tragedy. Kiara had just awoken, only 1 month prior she had given birth to a beautiful little heiress.

Kovu was standing in front of her "And what time do you call this?" Kovu asked sarcastically, he dipped his head to look into Kiara's eyes.

"Time to get up" Kiara grinned looking up at him.

"Tiifu offered to look after this little one" Kovu purred as he nuzzled their daughter "so what do you want to do today?".

"I haven't hunted for 4 moons', so I figure I could re-join the hunting party" Kiara told Kovu as she sat up, onto her hind legs.

"It's too soon, you haven't recovered yet" Kovu pleaded.

"Kovu you worry over me too much; I'll be fine" Kiara said as she licked his face reassuringly.

"Ok just don't get hurt, promise" Kovu nuzzled his mate.

"Promise, now I'll see you two later" Kiara purred as she got up, she then walked gracefully out of the cave.

"Come on sweetie" Kovu said softly as he picked up his daughter by the scruff, he then walked toward's Tiifu and Kion, who were at the other side of the cave. They were expecting cubs of their own any day now, so Tiifu had started producing milk.

"Hi Khatiti" Tiifu purred, as Kovu laid her between Tiifu's front paws "are you hungry".

* * *

Meanwhile outside the cave:

"mother" Kiara called as she approached her mother.

"Kiara can you make it quick, we're about to set off" Nala informed her daughter.

"About that, can I re-join the hunting party?" Kiara asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you, not yet at least" Nala said apologetically.

"I'm ready, I've fully healed" Kiara pleaded.

"If you really want too I guess I can't stop you" Her mother reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you, I won't make you regret it" Kiara said relieved.

"Vitani come here a sec" Nala called.

"Yes my queen" Vitani replied as she walked over.

"I want you and Kiara to team up" Nala instructed.

"Ok" Vitani agreed, she then turned to address her sister in law "Glad to have you back on the team".

"Thank you" Kiara felt honoured.

"Hunting party on me" Nala instructed the hunting party.

* * *

A few minutes later in the hunting plains:

The hunting party had been tracking a herd of wildebeest, they had closed to just a few meters away when Nala signalled. She signalled for Vitani and Kiara to cause a distraction, then she signaled for Dotty and Zuri to attack from the other side. Despite her lack of enthusiasm as a cub, Zuri had developed into a proud huntress.

Kiara and Vitani were sprinting around the northern edge of the herd, causing the wildebeest to panic. While the other group was getting ready to pounce at a distracted wildebeest. As Zuri and Dotty pounced on one of them the poor animal nearly died of shock. As Kiara kept running she got a sharp pain in her rear, causing her to halt. Her birthing of her cub had not gone smoothly, which led to her current problem.

"Kiara are you okay" Vitani asked concerned, she had stopped just ahead of her.

"Yea I'm fine I just need a second" Kiara lied to her.

"Look out" Vitani warned her, too late. A one-tonne bull charged straight at her, as Kiara diverted her gaze she was hit by the bull's horns. It hit the right side of her head and flung her to the ground, she was left out cold.

"Kiara" Nala screamed horrified at what had happened to her daughter. The wildebeest went for a second charge but Vitani managed to drive it off with a deafening roar. Nala ran as fast as she could to her injured daughter, with the hope she was still alive.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Status:

The other side of the herd:

The other two huntresses' ear's pick up the roar, but they continued taking the wildebeest down. before they knew about what had happened they took down their target.

"Dotty you guard the wildebeest; I'll see what has transpired" Zuri instructed.

"I will" Dotty agreed, she also nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile at the northern side:

"She's alive" Vitani told Nala, as she approached her daughter. Kiara's breathing was very shallow and she was bleeding from her ear.

"If only you listened" Nala sobbed, as she stroked her daughters face.

"We need to get her to Rafiki" Vitani said with grave concern.

"No, I'll take her to Pride rock and you can get Rafiki, fast." Nala commanded.

"Okay, meet you there" Vitani agreed as she was about to set off Zuri approached.

"What happened to her?" Zuri asked concerned for her friend, she could smell the blood.

"No time to explain, you and Dotty bring any kill's you have made back to the pride" Nala instructed whilst trying to maintain her focus.

"I'll tell Dotty that" Zuri stated. Nala then put her daughter on her back, the three then went their seperate way's. Nala to pride rock, Vitani to The tree of life and Zuri back to the kill and Dotty.

* * *

A minute later at the kill:

"Zuri what's occurred" Dotty asked intrigued.

"Kiara…unconscious" Zuri panted.

"Do you know why?" Dotty asked alarmed.

"No but Nala told me to bring our kill back to pride rock" Zuri informed her.

"Okay grab a leg" Dotty instructed as she grabbed the wildebeest's back left leg with her jaw, Zuri followed and grabbed its back right leg. They both started to pull the cow backwards.

* * *

At Rafiki's tree:

"Rafiki you are needed it's urgent" Vitani called at the base of the tree of life.

As if by magic he appeared behind her "What's da problem"

This made her jump "Never do that again, Kiara's hurt she was hit on the head by a wildebeest horn".

"Mind giving ride" Rafiki asked politely.

"Get on quick" Vitani replied, Rafiki clambered on to her back and clung onto her neck. She wasted no time and set off immediately.

"What is her condishion" Rafiki asked very concerned.

"Unconscious and bleeding from the ear" Vitani replied.

"Dat is Not good, not good at all" Rafiki said unhopeful.

"I could go faster if we don't talk" Vitani informed the Sherman.

"Don't let me slow you" Rafiki replied.

* * *

Back at pride rock:

As Nala approached the rock structure with her daughter she slowed, her joints were killing. This had become a problem for her over the last few weeks. Kovu who was nearby ran over to help.

"Nala what happened?" Kovu asked shocked to the core about his mates condishion.

"She's been hit by a wildebeest horn, your sister is getting Rafiki" Nala said, showing a false calm.

"I can take her to the cave" Kovu offered as he was one of the few who knew about her problem.

"Thank you" Nala said with gratitude. Kovu slid his head under Kiara's front right leg and Nala bucked her shoulders', which moved Kiara's chest onto Kovu's back. Kovu then lowed himself so Nala could slide the rest of Kiara onto him, With the entirety of his mate's weight on his back he set off towards the cave. Nala followed slowly.

As Kovu entered the cave he was approached by Tiifu, who had a happily meowing Khatiti on her head.

"I'm not surprised she's exhausted" Tiifu said grinning.

"She's been badly injured; I need you to take this little one outside and look after her until Kiara's 'woken up' " Kovu petted his princess's head.

"Da-da" Khatiti purred as she was happy to see her dad.

"I'll take her to the lion guard cave, I'm sure Kion and the others won't mind" Tiifu agreed to Kovu's request.

"Sound's good" Kovu concurred with her idea, he then addressed his cub and nuzzled her "I'll see you soon princess".

As Tiifu and Khatiti left the cave Nala entered, taking a great deal of pain with her, which showed on her face. It was both physical and emotional, Physical from her joint's and emotional from Kiara's predicament.

"Put her on the platform, I insist" Nala instructed, barely being able to stop the coming tears.

"Okay" Kovu walked over to it and laid his mate down on too her left side gently.

"This is all my fault" Nala sobbed.

"You caused this to happen?" Kovu growled.

"Yes, I put her in an intensive role. I should have been in her position." Nala sobbed further and turned away from Kovu.

"You will regret that" Kovu snarled and exstended his claws, he went to hit her. Suddenly there was a loud roar from the mouth to the cave, it was Vitani who was alongside Rafiki.

"Dat is quite enough, you are adult not cub" Rafiki told Kovu off.

"Sorry, it won't happen again" Kovu was greatly ashamed in himself, so he looked down at the ground.

"Good now may you two give me space to examine her" Rafiki said in his usual tone. Kovu and Nala backed away from Kiara. "Vitani can you show me where she was hit" Rafiki requested.

"Right here" Vitani walked up to Kiara and touched the part of her head that had been hit.

Rafiki used his fingers to part her fur, there was a lot of bruising underneath. He then looked over her ear. for someone who usually has full control of their emotion's he was quite down "Not good" he muttered. The maroon blood was coming from within her ear.

"Will she live?" Kovu asked not wanting to hear the answer.

"Don't get your hopes up, her external injury's aren't major but I'm afraid she may have suffered terrible internal injury" Rafiki shook his head, Nala started to whimper.

"How do you know that for sure?" Kovu asked not wanting to believe it.

"I once knew a lioness called Msaidizi, who was my assistant, ironic you could say. she was the loveliest lioness in all my year's. Unfortunately for her, when she was hunting her last wildebeest before giving it up for her duties, she was charged at by a bull, she never woke again. her ear also bled from within. Her father had to put her down." At this point Vitani slipped out of the cave, she had never been able to share her emotions with others; That was why she let no males except her brother close.

"My poor baby" Nala laid down next to her daughter and put her head atop Kiara's left shoulder.

"She's a very strong lioness, she will pull through" Kovu was holding onto hope and his mate's front right paw.

"She's awake" Nala gasped. sure enough, Kiara had opened her eyes but she also started to whine and cry, like a cub.

"It's okay Kiara mummies here" Nala purred softly, even though Kiara's a fully grown lioness her mother still calls herself mummy when talking to her.

"Mummy" Kiara nuzzled her mother's leg, while still in tears. Kovu looked to Rafiki with a puzzled glare, the mandril shrugged his shoulders. Kovu knew there was something wrong with her, but he wasn't sure what. Kiara then looked over to Kovu "Daddy!" she exclaimed happily. Kovu glanced over his right shoulder towards the cave entrance; he expected to see Simba but no one was there.

"listen sweetie you've hurt your head and are a little confused, your father's not here" Nala explained but Kiara didn't listen, instead she nuzzled Kovu's leg.

"love ya daddy" Kiara purred happily despite her throbbing headache.

"Kiara stop acting like this, you're not a cub" Kovu raised his voice, this made Kiara screech.

"Get out now" Nala growled.

"Fine, Kiara when you…" Kovu was interrupted by Nala's furious roar, He then stormed out of the cave.

"I'm sorry for your 'fathers' actions" Nala sighed she then embraced her daughter in a warm hug, which calmed her.

"Daddy hate me" Kiara sulked.

"No, your daddy loves you very much, he's just confused as well" Nala half lied to her daughter.

"I hungry mummy" Kiara told her mother.

"When Zuri and Dotty get back you can…" Nala tried to explain but she got interrupted.

"Friend" Kiara said smiling while looking at her mother.

"Yes and when they get here you can have some wildebeest" Nala said softly to her daughter.

"Milk" Kiara demanded, her mother sighed.

"Sweetie I can't" Nala tried to break the news softly.

"Mummy" Kiara pouted, she also tried to get access to her mother's teat by turning her body towards Nala and trying to push her muzzle under her mother's belly.

"Okay in a minute, I just need to leave the cave a sec" Nala explained to Kiara, "Rafiki can you watch her".

"Yes my queen, as you wish" Rafiki came forward from his position, he had backed away to try and reduce Kiara's confusion.

 **Definisions:**

 **Msaidizi-assistant**


	3. Chapter 2

**after long than anticipated, Here's Chapter 2.**

Chapter 2-Feeding time:

Somewhere near Pride Rock:

Zuri stopped and released the wildebeest's leg from her mouth.

"Just…give me…a min" Zuri panted and she took up a laying position.

"You should have said earlier, pride lander" Dotty smirked.

"I guess I was…trying to impress you" her panting decreased, she closed her eyes.

"You always impress me, friend." Dotty gave Zuri a peck on the cheek, due to her doing this most fought it was more than friendship, but it wasn't. This made Zuri open her eye's.

"Ladies, do you know where my beautiful mate is?" Simba asked as he approached them, he looked as majestic as always.

"She was heading towards pride rock" Zuri informed him.

"Shouldn't she be helping you?" Simba asked taken aback. 'Nala always helps bring the kills back' he thought.

"Well, there has been a hunting accident" Zuri releveled, Dotty's face showed solemn.

"Nala's hurt?" Simba asked with conceded in his face.

"No, she's fine" Simba was relieved for that moment, "But Kiara's been knocked unconscious" Simba's eye filled with dread.

"Where is she?" Simba asked hurriedly.

Dotty stepped forwards towards the king, "The queen has taken her to Pride Rock" she informed him.

"Thank you, now I must be off," Simba said thankfully. He then spun around and set off towards Pride Rock.

"I hope she's okay" Zuri turned to her friend teary eyed and sighed.

"Look into my eye's," Zuri said nothing and did as asked. "She'll be fine," Dotty said trying to share her optimism; She put one of her front paw's onto her friend's to make it so.

"I needed that, but now we should hurry I don't fancy wet wildebeest," Zuri said looking up at the sky, there was an ominous grey cloud approaching. She could also start to smell the additional moister in the air.

"Your right, we better double time it" Dotty agreed. Each of them grabbed a leg, the pair then went back to dragging the wildebeest.

* * *

Just outside the royal cave:

As Nala exited the cave she ran into Tiifu, who had left Khatiti with her uncle.

"Um… how…" Tiifu stuttered shyly, not looking her fellow lioness in the eyes.

"There is no reason to be shy, you know me," Nala said comfortingly.

"I…I'm sorry I just d… don't do well in one on one situations… un… unless…" Tiifu choked on her nervousness.

"Unless it's your sister, my son or cubs." Nala understood, the pair were approached by the king.

"Nala I came as soon as I heard." Simba stated concernedly, he then looked at Tiifu "Am I interrupting something?"

"It's fine, I need to tell both of you the same anyway." Nala Nuzzled her mate.

"Proceed," Simba told her, he moved his head forward intrigued but not in a good way.

"Kiara's awake but very confused" Nala then looked at Tiifu "She needs your help Tiifu" she spoke quietly near Tiifu's right ear but loud enough for Simba to hear, so no difficult questions would be asked by any of the other lionesses.

"Help?" Tiifu said questioningly. Simba just sat back and listened.

Nala whispered into Tiifu's ear' "She needs food but only you can give her…" The queen sighed "Milk".

"And why does she need my milk?" Tiifu asked out loud. Nala scowled at her as Simba and a passing lioness had heard; the lioness assumed they were talking about Khatiti so didn't take notice. The king's facial expression mirrored Tiifu's question.

"Well when I said confused, what I meant is…" Nala's eyes began to fill with tears "She's behaving like a 2-month old cub".

"Where is she?" Simba asked softly, as he caressed Nala's cheek comfortingly.

"In…In the cave" Nala wept.

"I'm going to go see her, then I'll come back and comfort you. Okay?" Simba said soothingly, he hated to see his lover cry. Nala nodded, she letout a whine in response to the question. So he walked into the cave.

When he first entered he saw that his baby girl playing with Rafiki, she was trying to bat at Rafiki's ceremonial stick while he pulled it away just as she was about to hit it. She was smiling and giggling happily. Simba was reminiscing about when his daughter was young, as she used to do that as a cub.

When she saw her real father Kiara stopped playing and began to shake in fear, he noticed. He stepped closer "It's all right Kiara daddies here".

She tried to move backwards away from him, but her father embraced her in a tight hug. She began to whine and scratch at him, her adult claws easily penetrated her dad's skin, on the underneath of his front legs.

Simba pulled away from his daughter, "Kiara sweetie your claw's are very sharp, they hurt. Be careful with them" he said softly.

Kiara backed away as fast as she could and began to whale.

Simba sighed "I'll come back later when your calmer", he Knew it was hopeless to try and calm her.

"I will treat your leg's once I can leave her" Rafiki informed him.

Simba shifted his eye's to Rafiki "Thank you", he then turned around and padded out of the cave.

* * *

Outside the cave:

"How did it go?" Tiifu asked intently.

Simba showed the cuts on one of his leg's by lifting it up "Not well" Nala glared sadly at his leg. He then approached his queen, he touched her nose with his, she looked up at him.

"Simba" a now calm Nala sighed "I left out an important detail, Kiara thinks Kovu's her dad".

"What!" Simba gasped, "Wait a second where is he, he should be with her." He looked around for any sign of Kovu.

"You know what he's like in this kind of situation," Nala whispered woefully.

"I'm going to talk to him," Simba told his mate.

"just don't be too hard on him" Nala pleaded, looking straight into her mate's eyes.

"I won't, I know it's not his fault" Simba agreed sympathetically.

"See you later" Nala nuzzled her mate, he nuzzled back.

"See you then" Simba grinned slightly, he then left to find Kovu.

"So are you willing to feed her?" Nala asked Tiifu kindly.

"No, the idea of letting a grown lioness suckle my milk is disgusting," Tiifu said disgustedly.

"Why?" Nala asked sternly.

"The other lionesses already think I'm weird, I don't want to be." Tiifu said tearing up, Nala put her paw on the lioness's back to comfort her.

"No one thinks that." Nala moved round the lioness so she was in front of her, she then put her paws around the younger lioness and embraced her in a gentle, yet tight hug. The young lioness cried into the queen's soft neck fur. "Let it all out" She purred soothingly.

"My mother would be ashamed of me" Tiifu sobbed.

"She's proud. In fact, she was just like you when she was alive, soft-hearted."

"Really?" Tiifu wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes of course, as am I." Nala released her front leg's "Now I beg you, please reconsider. I'll make it clear why you did it." Nala asked softly.

Tiifu's eyelids were red from all her crying "Fine, but I don't want anyone watching".

"I won't look; you have my word" Nala agreed thankfully, "But I will be in there so she will feel more comfortable."

"Let's go then" Tiifu pulled herself together, Nala smiled slightly in agreeance. They both entered the cave.

* * *

In the royal cave:

"Mummy" Kiara purred happily, as she ran to her mother.

"Hi sweetie" Nala purred in return and stroked her daughter's neck.

"Kiara" Tiifu grinned as she Nuzzled Kiara.

"Tiifu" Kiara nuzzled her friend's leg.

"Kiara, would you like Tiifu to feed you?" Nala asked softly. A large smile formed on Kiara's face. Tiifu looked for a comfortable place in the cave and slowly laid down onto her side, Kiara followed her.

"Rafiki can I talk to you over there" Nala pointed with her paw to the other side of the cave. Nala padded over to the cave wall and looked toward's it, Rafiki got the idea and followed suit.

Kiara put her muzzle against one of the pregnant lioness's teats and began to suckle, Tiifu scrunched her face up, as she found the feeling of being drunk from by a grown lioness uncomfortable.

"What is it Queen Nala?" Rafiki asked, putting his arm around her neck.

Nala whispered discreetly "I'm concerned for Tiifu's Cub".

"It's natural to be concerned, especially due to your mother-daughter like closeness," Rafiki replied with a whisper.

"She's been crying for the majority of each day for months, probably since her cub's conception. She won't tell me the truth about why." Nala whispered with concern.

"Dat is not good for cub. I suggest you and Kion talk about it privately, he might know what's causing her distress." Rafiki suggested quietly.

"Thank you for the advice," Nala said thankfully.

"Nala can you get her off me?" Tiifu asked helplessly, as Kiara had laid herself over the lioness, which pinned her in place.

 **I would just like to ask you readers, a question.**

 **What do you think about the ratio of speech to description?**

 **You can either vote on the poll I have created, Pm me or include in review. (but do not review just to answer my question)**

 **Thank you for the reviews so far!** **:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank you all for reviewing, Faving, following and showing your support for this fanfic.**

Chapter 3-Mixed feelings:

Meanwhile at the summit of Priderock:

Kovu was alone milling over the last hour while looking over The pride lands. His ears perked up. he could hear footstep's behind him but he didn't look back, He kept his head dipped in shame and belly on the ground.

"Kovu" His mate's father called from a few meters behind.

"Come to punish me" Kovu grumbled.

"Kovu your condition is because of Zira; you can't just change that, so I can't punish you but I can try and help," Simba spoke kindly but with a hint of regret for not stopping Zira before she turned her cub's into weapon's, but he was barely an adult physically and especially mentally at that time. So he didn't understand the consequences of letting an unstable and revenge wanting mother to keep her cub's.

"Don't say her name again," Kovu said shakily, clearly agitated.

"I'm so sorry I didn't think" Simba stated apologetically.

"Don't apologize, after what I did to Kiara I deserve it" Kovu hung his head lower.

"What has occurred is very stressful, anyone of us could have done that," Simba said understandingly. Simba laid down close to Kovu, to his right and looked at the side of his face. Kovu turned his face to the full view of the kind king.

"I didn't mean today" Kovu explained with a sigh, he also began to physically shake.

"When do you mean?" Simba asked calmly, using his left paw to stroke the back of the younger lion's mane.

"Yesterday during the hunt when only me, Kiara and Khatiti were in the cave, I attacked Kiara" Kovu couldn't look the king in the eye's, so he turned his head away again.

"Can you explain what exactly happened?" Simba asked gently, as to not trigger Kovu.

"She was napping as Khatiti had kept her up all night, she was in her mother's paws also asleep. She woke up crying, I didn't know what to do and so became very stressed, I lost it. I tried to attack her, my own cub, I could have killed her but Kiara had woken in time to block my strike. I scratched her leg" Kovu's shaking became worse.

"It wasn't your fault, It's mine," Simba sighed, "I know what your condition does to you, I shouldn't have left you three alone".

"You should exile me, then I won't be a problem" Kovu suggested.

"Kovu, I can't exile a mentally sick lion," Simba but a paw over his mouth once he realised his mistake.

Kovu snapped, "How dare you" he snarled "Leave me alone!".

"Forgive me" Simba begged.

"NOW!" Kovu roared angrily, he jumped up into an aggressive stance. Not wanting to infuriate him further, Simba headed straight for the path leading downwards. Once the king left, Kovu broke down in tears. He was sick of feeling this way, sick of having no control and sick of his actions.

The rain had started to fall, drop by drop, onto Kovu's mane. He laid down to stop his lower fur from getting wet.

* * *

At the royal cave platform:

Dotty and Zuri had finally arrived with the day's kill. "Well that took longer than I fought, wet wildebeest it is", Zuri sighed, she's hated water since the fateful day when her mother drowned saving her sister.

"I'll gather the pride, you sit here to sharpen your claws" Dotty joked, but Zuri was not impressed.

"Watching the kill is just as vital a role" Zuri shoved her friend.

"Okay I get it" Dottyshaked the water off of her greyish coat and padded off towards the cave.

* * *

Back in the royal cave:

Nala talked softly, "Kiara, can you get off of Tiifu. she has a cub in her belly that's very fragile." Kiara got off the lioness but stayed close.

"I Wanna see she cub" Kiara demand.

"We don't know if it's a she cub or he cub, untill the cub comes out and you can't see it either until then" Her mother explained, Kiara was visibly disappointed.

"Do you want to feel my cub?" Tiifu asked softly, this made Kiara smile again. "I'll take as a yes, put your paw here" Tiifu put her paw on her cub lump, Kiara misunderstood and put her paw on Tiifu's. "Not my paw, on my belly," she put her paw on the pregnant lioness's cub lump and after a second she felt a small vibration caused by the cub's kicking.

"Feels funny" Kiara commented, causing Tiifu to grin softly.

Nala noticed Dotty standing in the cave entrance, "You can enter".

Dotty came towards the queen, "Queen Nala, me and Zuri have brought the kill back." The rain started to intensify so it could now be heard from inside the cave.

"Can you gather the pride and tell them after we've eaten I have some things I need to say, we'll meet in here," Nala said sadly.

Dotty looked like she was going to ask something but didn't "Yes Queen", she left the cave without another word.

"Kiara" Nala called gently, Kiara turned around and looked at her mother. "Would you like some wildebeest?" Nala purred.

"Yes Mummy" Kiara answered gleaming.

"Okay then follow me" Nala walked slowly toward's the cave entrance, as she wasn't confident of her daughter's walking ability. She turned her head toward's Tiifu, "I'll make sure some meat is brought in for you," Tiifu grinned in appreciation. The queen and her daughter walked out of the cave.

* * *

Just outside the cave:

"Thank goodness you're okay Kiara" Zuri said relieved, as Kiara and her mother approached. When they got closer, Zuri embraced her friend in a hug, Kiara meowed happily. Zuri shot a confused look at Nala.

"Zuri can you take some meat to your sister, It's not wise for her to be out in the rain," the queen requested, so she wouldn't have to explain Kiara's condition once again before the rest of the pride are informed.

"Yes, of course." Zuri released the hug and went to tear off one of the wildebeest's legs. Using a combination of her sharp fangs and strong legs, she managed to rip it off at the shoulder joint. She then dragged it into the royal cave.

* * *

In the royal cave:

Tiifu was now laying down on a layer of soft leafs, said leafs were pacifically laid down for her. This was usually done for royals only, but due to the fact that Nala feels responsible for Tiifu and her sister an exception was made. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply.

Zuri quickly put the leg of wildebeest beside her sister, she thought that her sister had entered labour "I'll get Rafiki and Kion".

Tiifu's ears raised, her eyes opened and she turned her head towards her sister "What?".

"I'll get Rafiki and Kion" Zuri repeated.

Tiifu tilted her head to the right, "Why are you going to get them? Rafiki's here anyway." Rafiki stood up from his position to the pregnant lioness's other side.

"Oh, I fought you were in labour", Zuri sighed.

Tiifu giggled, "No, Rafiki was just teaching me a relaxation technique" It was now that Tiifu noticed the wildebeest leg next to her.

"I'll be going now" Zuri said calmly, as she turned to leave the cave.

"Wait" Tiifu called after her sister. Zuri looked back at her, "Thiers plenty for both of us and besides it's been awhile since we've chatted".

"Sounds good," Zuri then walked back to the leg and picked it up. she placed the leg in front of her sister, she then laid herself on the other side of it. Both sisters began to tear into the meat.

"So are you and Dotty official yet?" Tiifu mumbled jokingly as she ate.

"For the tenth time, we are only friend's" Zuri detested.

"Chill, it's only a joke, okay?" Tiifu asked.

Zuri let out a small chuckle to show that she wasn't annoyed, "Okay, but now I get to ask a question, is it true that you had a crush Kovu?"

"Who didn't, he's very attractive. His dark mane, his sexy eyebrows, his…" Tiifu stopped as she heard her sister laughing hysterically and saw her rolling around on her back. "You!" Tiifu growled.

"Kion is gonna want to hear about this" Zuri teased, to her surprise, her sister started to tear up. "Sis my sincere apologies, I didn't mean to upset you," Zuri said apologetically while moving to her sister's side, she laid down next to her.

"You didn't…w-well not… exactly" Tiifu sobbed, she laid her head on her sister's front paws.

"What is it then?" Zuri asked quietly as she gently laid her head atop Tiifu's.

"Kion really wants a male cub, but as you know our family has only birthed females for five generations" Tiifu explained tearfully.

"He will love any cubs you birth equally, so I want you to stop worrying your cub's sake," Zuri said concerned. She then began to lick her sister's ear comfortingly.

"Your right" Tiifu sniffled as she snuggled closer to her sister, so their soft side furs were touching.

 **Due to starting back at school, I won't be able to update as often. One last note, I'm always up for suggestion's, collabs and welcome to help other writers (Eg. proofreading, spell checking, suggesting improvement, etc.)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Tear:

Meanwhile just outside the cave:

Kiara and her mother had just finished eating; Kiara was somehow coved head to tail in dark red blood. Nala was licking the blood off her own teeth, when see looked over at her daughter she gasped, "Kiara, I only looked away for a minute, did you roll in the blood?"

Kiara put her paw's over her eye's thinking that she couldn't be seen, her face was covered in guilt and blood.

"I can see you," the queen demeaned her daughter, making her voice as soft as her fur.

"Sorry mummy" Kiara wined on the verge of tears.

Nala began to purr calmingly, "You're not in trouble baby, just be careful next time."

"Yes," Kiara yawned tiredly.

"How about I get you cleaned up and then you have a sleep," Nala spoke softly with a slight grin.

Kiara nodded her head excitedly and smiled across her whole muzzle, as she loved a nice tongue bath.

"Back to the cave then" Nala instructed with a motherly laugh, Kiara raced off into the cave. As Nala went to step her back right knee didn't want to move, so she lost her balance. When she was young she could have regained her balance, but in her 8th year her reactions had slowed and arthritis had crept up on her.

Luckily for her the fastest was close enough to intercept her fall; Fuli slid under the Queen's stomach and used her back leg strength to keep the queen upright.

Fuli waited a minute to give the queen a chance to recover, "Nala have you got yourself," When Fuli asked this she felt the weight lift of off her back.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you" Nala said thankfully. With her work done Fuli crawled out from under the lioness and went straight to eating the wildebeest, due to her work in the guard she was given certain privileges.

"Mother in your condition you should not be out in the rain" Kion said concerned, as he approached his mother.

"Son, I can't just live the remainder of my life in that cave," Nala said calmly, as she heard Khatiti whimpering. Her son didn't want to argue with his mother and so he stayed quiet. When she had enough look at her son she could see the cub hidden in his mane, "What were you thinking bringing a month old cub out in heavy rain", she snapped.

"The lion guard HQ isn't weather-tight and she was getting freaked out" Kion explained.

Nala was ashamed that she snapped at her son, "Take her into the cave and give her to your mate, then eat", She sighed "Then can you help me clean your sister, she isn't very well."

"Whats wrong with her? Tiifu said something had happened but wasn't very clear about what," Kion asked in desperation.

"She has a head injury, which is making her act like a cub" the queen let out a single tear from her right teal eye.

"I better get this little one inside" Knowing there was nothing he could do to comfort his mother; he went into the royal cave.

* * *

In the royal cave:

"Tiifu my love" Kion called as he entered the cave. He saw that Kiara was already asleep.

"Yes my king" Tiifu replied, winking with a lover's grin. The fiercest walked right up to his mate.

"Could you look after this little one" Kion lowered his head to better show Khatiti, who was badly shaking and crying.

"I will" Zuri offered, but went to grab her by the scruff before a reply was received. "Come to Zuri," Zuri purred as she picked up the cub.

"I was asking your sister" Kion growled overprotectively, Zuri ignored him and laid Khatiti to her side. She then culled around the young cub and started to sing a calming lullaby.

"Kion stop this at once" Tiifu glared at her mate. Kion just starred in shock as Tiifu had never stood up for anyone, as she lacked the confidence to do so.

"Fine, I'll be back once I've had my fill"Kion dropped the issue reluctantly, he then walked briskly out of the cave. His mother was not even at the entrance by then, as she was having further difficulty walking.

* * *

Outside the cave:

"Is Kiara making a nuisance of herself" Nala asked concerned.

"No, by the look of it she was just about asleep" Kion replied calmly.

Nala face-pawed, "I shouldn't have been so stupid, Kiara proberly has a concussion."

"I'll wake her"Kion turned back and sprinted into the cave.

* * *

Back in the cave:

"Kiara" Kion called frantically as he approached his sister, Kiara didn't stir. He then tried to shake her, but to no avail. It was now that he noticed she wasn't breathing, when he felt her neck with his paw there was no pulse. "Kiara no" Kion whispered in tears, as his body froze.

The two sisters just stared in disbelief, "Zuri, you have to do something."

"Okay" Zuri said to her sister as she got up as fast as she could, "Kion help me roll her on to her back". Kion just stood there.

"Fine I'll manage alone" Zuri walked to Kiara's side and slid her muzzle under Kiara's ribs, she started to push with all her might forward and up. Her hind paws started to slide backwards, but she manged to roll the princess onto her side. Next Zuri put her front paws on the future queens under belly and pushed, but to no avail. Lucky Rafiki had reappeared in the cave. With the Sherman pulling from the other side, Zuri manged to roll the lioness onto her back.

Zuri panted, "I have…her." She then put her front paws on the middle of the princess's chest and began to push down hard and fast, "Come on Kiara, you can't die yet." She then tried mouth to mouth, encase she just could not feel Kiara's heart beating.

As Zuri blew the queen entered the mixed bag of emotions, which was the royal cave. Tiifu was crying her eyes out in extreme sadness, Khatiti was confused by the lioness's tears, Kion was frozen in shock and Zuri was drenched in sweat. Nala shouted in the heat of the moment, "What the hell is going on in here."

Zuri was heartbroken with cold tears streaming down her face, "I'm…sorry," She panted airlessly, her panting had got worse.

"How could you take advantage of my daughter" Nala growled. Zuri could not answer due to her extreme panting fit.

The fiercest had finally snapped out of his frozen state, "Mother she was trying to revive her."

"Shes… Shes dead" Nala sobbed as she realized what had happened. she ran to her daughter as fast as her arthritic Knee would allow, when she got to her daughter she laid down and put her front legs around Kiara's neck. "Sweetie dont leave me; I love you," the queen blubbered.

The other pride members now cautiously entered the cave, minus Kovu, as they had heard the queen's cry's. King Simba was leading them, he sprinted over to his mate at a sensible speed. Once he was next to her, she gripped onto his neck and pulled him closer. The queen cried into her Simba's greying mane, He was now all she had left.

"Shes gone" Nala blubbered even louder than before.

Simba whispered soothingly into Nala's ear, "Na Listen to me, shes not gone shes with our parent's." Suddenly the heavens let out an almighty roar, the thunder echoed off the stone walls of the cave.

Vitani walked bluntly into the cave, "Where's Kovu?"

"On top of pride rock," Simba replied with a sigh.

"So let me get this straight, you left my suicidal brother up there alone," Vitani bared her teeth.

"I had no choice and besides he hasn't tried anything like that in weeks," Vitani starred in disbelief.

"That's what you think," she muttered under her breath sourly.

Simba left his mate and starred at Vitani, "Excuse me?" Vitani growled harshly before storming out of the cave.

 **The next part might me awhile since I really don't know how to finish or continue this, any ideas or suggestions are welcome.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Finally, the next chapter is complete, it took way longer than intended. Due to Writer's block, illness and homework. The next part should not take so long.**

 ** _Warning this part contains:_ one use of swearing and mentions a difficult issue for some, no offense is intended.**

Chapter 5-The fall:

Vitani was a lioness on a mission. She was running up the path to the top of pride rock where her brother was surely contemplating suicide. The rain had started to penetrate to the lioness's underfur layer. "I just hope I'm not too late," the former outlander thought to herself.

As she was nearing the top of the rock she could hear her brother's cries, which saddened her deeply. When she poked her head over the top she saw Kovu's intent, his front blood covered claws were over the edge. Not wanting to risk it she slid across the upper tip of pride rock and grabbed the dark-maned lions back left leg.

"Let go," he pleaded as he tried to pull himself over the edge. His fur was completely soaked through, he shivered badly.

"If you keep resisting, you'll kill us both," only with her full strength was she able to hold her brother back.

"You don't know what it's like, even in death see still has a grip on me" Kovu growled as he turned round to look at his Sister. To his surprise, his sibling was Silently crying.

"I do, she has fucked up the rest of my life" Vitani shouted, tears were streaming from her deep blue eyes.

"What?" Kovu asked in great shock, in his selfishness he had ignored his sister's pain, that was now so obvious.

"She mutilated me, I can't even take a leak without immense, undiluted pain. Let alone the process of having a cub, which is my only desire," what his sister said came as shock to his system. This resilient, tough skinned lioness in front of him just went on like everything was okay, even when it wasn't.

"I've been so caught up in my own problems, I've become blind to yours." Kovu hung his head in shame.

Vitani got up onto her paws and looked her sibling in the eyes, through her own tears, "I don't want pity. I want you to understand we all have problems, but committing yourself to death will only create more for others."

"So…um" After hearing his Sisters words he was speechless.

"There's a mostly eaten Wildebeest by the main cave, make sure you eat some," Vitani changed the subject as she wasn't comfortable with the coming questions.

"I will once I make sure Kiara's okay," Kovu slowly strode past his sister. Once he was past, Vitani's facial expression turned to one of dismay; her brother had just made his first step back from darkness, but the news he was about to receive could compromise all that.

* * *

In the royal cave:

Fuli sprinted into the cave with a look of urgency, "Kion there's been a landslide to the east." It was now that the lion guard leader turned to face his comrade. she was brought off guard by his tears, "Oh… bad time."

"No it's fine," Kion sighed, "just wait for me outside." The cheetah did as she was asked to and hastily left the cave.

Kion leant down to his dead sister's ear and whispered into it, "I must go, talk to you later." Since his preteen days, he had been visited by many of his dead relatives, including his mother's mother, Sarafina. His sister would surely be next. He then left the cave with his head held low.

Tiffu thought with a frown upon her Muzzle, "He never has time for me." She knew it was selfish to think it, especially now, but it was true.

Without any warning Kovu crept into the cave with an apologetic facial expression, "Nala," Kovu beckoned. Vitani was following her brother like his own shadow.

Nala looked over her shoulder, "Yes Kovu," Nala sobbed.

"Look… I'm sorry for how I handled the situation," Kovu dipped his head regretfully.

The Queen tried to tell him about Kiara as she had a pretty good idea of what he was going to say, "Kovu wait."

"No, I have to say this now; I'm going to do my upmost to help Kiara. Whether it's raising her as my cub or helping her to find herself," Kovu was clearly deeply sorry.

"I'm afraid you can't," Nala's eyes were surrounded by red and blue; Her eyelids were a sore red due to a combination of her tears and her periodic rubbing.

"Why not?" Kovu was confused by the queen's answer.

"She's with my mother," Nala blubbered as she could not control her emotions, who could?

"We have all lost a wonderful lioness today" Simba stated sorrowfully. From his position next to his daughter.

"What are you two on about?" Kovu was bewildered. He then felt the roughness of his sister's paw touch his shoulder.

Vitani looked down on her brother's shoulder, "She's dead Kovu, Kiara's gone to the stars." Even though she doesn't believe in religion she spoke the words of it, as she knew what it meant to him. Kovu darted towards his mate's body, which only now he realized was lifeless. When he got to her body he just stood and stared, no words left his muzzle, no tears left his eye's.

"Kovu say something," Vitani knew that bottling up emotions was not good for her brother. A faint growl emanated from the dark lion's muzzle, Vitani backed away, she understood his message.

The King and Queen quietly snuck out of the cave: as it was only a matter of time until Kovu lashed out.

* * *

Outside the cave:

Simba and Nala padded over to the edge of the lower rock. Nala laid down with a pained grunt, her mate sat on his haunches next to her. Both of them had clear tears dripping down their cheeks.

"What is paining you?" Simba asked concerned for his mate.

"It doesn't matter at the moment," Nala tried to avoid the question but she knew her mate would not stop pestering her until she says.

"It does to me. Did you really think I haven't noticed? You have been pushing me away," Simba face saddened even more, he used a paw to turn Nala's head toward's him, as she wasn't facing him.

"Fine, but only because you love me so much. You know that condition my mother had?" The queen closed her eyes as she let out a quiet wine.

"Shh, it's okay. It's not a death sentence, I will give you all the care you need." Simba laid his upper body over his mate and gripped his front legs tightly around her. "If you need help cleaning yourself, I will; If you need carrying, I will; If you need your food chewing, I will.

"I'm lucky I have you," Nala smiled through her tears. Just then the ground started to shake.

"We need to get away from pride rock, the section above us and the cave has formed cracks," Simba got himself up with upmost speed but his mate just could not get to her feet. "I don't have time to get you on my back. I have a plan but you won't like it."

"Okay, just do it," Simba grabbed the scruff of his mate's neck, in his mouth and began to pull. Nala grimaced harshly in pain, as for Simba to keep his grip he had to dig his teeth into her scruff.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Royal Cave:

Dotty wasted no time and immediately took charge, "we need to evacuate the cave. All who are able to leave without help, go. Me and Zuri will help those who can't." She approached Tiifu and Khatiti as she knew they would need help.

"I have my sister, you get Khatiti out of here," The dotted faced lioness nodded and picked the future heiress up by the scruff. She then took the cub out of the cave.

"Come on…Tiifu we need to go," Zuri tried to get her sister to stand, but she just would not get up.

"I can't…Argh…the cub is coming," Tiifu was hit by a wave of pain.

"I'm staying with you then." Zuri put her paw under her sisters, "Squeeze my paw when it hurts."

On the other side of the cave Kovu was still, very still.

"Kovu we have to leave or Khatiti will have lost both parents today," Kovu just ignored his older sister. As a last option, Vitani grabbed her brother's front right leg and tugged. Kovu retaliated by striking her in the face with his other front paw, he aimed for her muzzle but missed and hit directly in her right eye; blood dripped from her eye as she clutched her face.

* * *

Not far from Pride Rock:

"Has anyone seen Tiifu?" Kion asked with a worried look on his face. He had just come back from the landslide as he was no longer needed and wanted to spend time with his mate and to grieve.

"Over here," Dotty hollered, the Fiercest approached her. "She and her Sister, are just behind me," Kion stared at her in bewilderment.

"No one's there" Kion grew more concerned.

There was a sudden subsequent shudder, it wasn't more powerful than the previous but it was enough. Enough to cause an upper section of pride rock to collapse; Priderock became enveloped in a dust cloud, so the true damage could not be seen.

 **I would just like to thank all who have showed their support for this fanfic.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Its been awhile, hasn't it. I'm sorry for the long wait, but here's the next part.**

Chapter 6-Aftermarth:

"Vitani!" Zuri exclaimed as she approached the lioness, she was concerned about the large amount of blood that was trickling through the gap between paw and face.

"I'm fine it's only a scratch," Vitani was her usual tough chick self, "it can wait."

"Let me see, if it's as bad as I believe it is it can't wait." Zuri went to move Vitani's paw.

"Fine, but don't gawp at me," The former outlander cautiously removed her paw from her injured eye. Zuri couldn't help herself, she gawped at the lioness's injury. "Stop it" Vitani growled in discomfort.

"Sorry," Zuri gawp turned into a concerned stare, "Can I touch." Kovu's claws had left two deep, diagonal scratches. Going from slightly above and to the left of her right eye, to the edge of her muzzle. Although, due to the blood it was impossible to tell if the eyeball itself was damaged.

"Sure," Zuri used the fur on the back of her paw to wipe some of the blood out of Vitani's eye, Vitani's eye flinched as she did.

"I'm no Rafiki but I doubt you will ever see out of your right eye again," the claw had gone half of its length into Vitani's bloody, blind eye. Although, Vitani barely seemed to care. The next thing Zuri knew, a pained scream reverberated off of the cave walls. It took the lioness a second to relise what it was, she darted over to her Sister. Tiifu was drenched in her own sweat and tears.

A roar then filled the cave, but not from the in labour lioness. Kovu had gone from silence to anything but he was, roaring, raving and ranting. "How could you be so selfish," He growled disrespectfully in his desist mate's face, "I thought you loved me… but no you had to kill yourself just to get away." His sister who was closest to him decided to ignore him, as he was just upset in his own way. He didn't mean it.

* * *

Not far from Pride Rock:  
"I need to find Tiifu, she could be in trouble," Kion shook slightly as the words left his muzzle. Dotty stepped into Kion's path, blocking his advance. She had left the young future queen with the current one.

"I can't let you, not yet," Dotty lifted her head as high as she could, to show that she was serious. The leader of the lion guard barged past the lioness, Dotty went to stop him but didn't. Suddenly, a commanding roar was heard, it was Kion's father. The younger lion knew instantly what his father wanted, so stopped on the spot. The king sprinted towards his son, but stopped just behind him.

"Kion" Simba called with a hint of aggression in his voice, Whilst Kiara just needed her error to be pointed out, Kion always needed and still needs a more tough pawed approach.

"Yes…Father," Kion sighed, as now he knew that even trying to go towards Pride Rock was futile.

Simba spoke firmly, "where are you trying to go?" The king already knew the answer, but asked anyway.

"To Pride Rock, to help my mate," Kion's shakes became worse and tears began to trickle down his cheeks.

"If you want to go get yourself killed, so be it," The older lion growled. "But know this, if anything happens to you me and your mother will have lost both cubs today."

"I can't…live…without…her" Kion sobbed hysterically. His shaking gradually increased until he fell to the ground. straight into a cold pool of dark mud ahead of him, his entire underbelly and lower mane was covered by it.

"She's alive if the cave collapsed we would know," Just as the words left his teeth the top of pride rock emerged from the dust. The rain had started to dissipate the cloud of dust. Simba carefully trod around the puddle and moved close to his son, his face showed compassion. He then leant down and wrapped his neck partially around his sons and patted his back gently, "Let it all out."Kion unleashed his tears into his father's mane.

* * *

Back in the cave:  
The dark maned lion was now violently attacking his lover's body, blood and bruises started to appear. Actions that he would deeply regret.  
At the other side of the cave, Tiifu was seconds away from delivering her first litter. "Sis your nearly there, just a little more," Zuri was trying her best to comfort and support her Sister.

"It hurts" Tiifu panted tiredly, she felt like she was going to throw up, faint, and die, in that order.

"I know, but it's meant too," Just after she said that her Sister squeezed her paw with an excruciating level of force. In unison, the Sisters both let out pained Roars, Tiifu because of pushing her cub out and Zuri because of her paw being crushed.

"The cub is here," Vitani stated with a beaming smile, from the rear of the new mother. The lioness usually wasn't one to show positive emotions, but young cubs were the exception. A second later the cub began to cry.

"What sex is it?" Zuri asked while looked over her left shoulder at Vitani. She cringed as her paw was severely hurting, it was broken the lioness was sure.

"I haven't looked, I figure Tiifu should be the first to know," the former outlander gently picked up the new-born by its small scruff and brought to its mother's front, where its aunt's eyes gazed upon it.

"Aw it's so adorable, don't you agree?" Zuri looked at her currently quiet Sister. Without warning, Tiifu puked up over her Sister. luckily Zuri closed her eyes just in time, so none got in her eyes.

"Sorry," Tiifu said tiredly as she cradled her newborn in her paws. She had a look at her cub and discovered that it was male. Then she focused on beginning to clean her son.  
It was now that Tiifu had begun to clean her cub that she could see exactly what it looked like: His tail tuft was the same colour as his Father's, deep red; His pelt was the same colour as her's, a creamy colour; His soft under-belly and under-muzzle fur was an off-white colour; His angular nose was clearly inherited from Tiifu's mother as it was the same as many former outlanders.

 **The next part will likely be the last. This is the main reason I haven't uploaded this sooner, as due to lack of planning I don't know how to end this fanfic. Any suggestions are welcome. I promise my next fanfiction will be better planned, I have already got a good plan for it. After the next part, I will take a break from writing and planning as I'm one of those people who can do something for a long time but then need a long break to regenerate.**

 **Update: totally forgot about Last Chance, but rest assured it will be continued at a later date.**


	8. Chapter 7

**This was meant to be the final chapter, but due to coursework and revision It was taking ages to write. so, I have split it into two or more parts.**

 **Update: I have worked out the problem with formatting.**

* * *

Chapter 7-The rescue, part 1:

Later that evening, once the rain had cleared, the sky became every shade of orange. The thick dust around Pride Rock had now fully settled, on the still moist ground. In a nearby cave, Scar's former den, The King, his Queen and his granddaughter were resting.  
Up until now, Khatiti was happy resting, but that was about change. A growl left the cub's stomach, which Nala heard, "Simba".  
Simba was currently gently grooming his mates back, "yes darling".  
Before the queen could reply Khatiti did, she let out a loud ear-catching wine. She then tried to suck her grandmother's teat, which reminded the queen of earlier events, bringing a tear to her eye, "We need to get her to Tiifu as soon as."  
"Well once Ono has reported back we should be ready to rescue her and the others", just at that very moment said egret glided into the cave and set down just in front of the group.

"Sire" Ono bowed over his left wing, "we are ready to commence with the rescue, the lion guard is assembled"  
"Okay, I'll join you in a second and get Dotty to help. We need all the help we can get," Even though the lion guard usually only consists of five members, it was not unheard of for addition members to be recruited in a time of greater need. It was also not unheard of for the king or queen to take command.  
The egret took a second bow, "affirmative". He then flapped into the early evening air and started to look for the lioness.  
"Darling, are you sure that you will be okay looking after the little one," Simba lovingly nuzzled his mates ear.  
she then returned the nuzzle. "I was fine with Kiara and she was hell," she chuckled.  
"I'll see you later, roar if you need something," Nala gave an appreciative grin. The king got to his paws and slowly trode out of the cave stretching his legs as he went.

Over by a small waterhole, which was nearby, said grey coated lioness was currently harshly grooming herself, on an impulsive level. If there was ever a bad time to interrupt her, it would be now. "Dotty" Ono called as he flew toward's her, to which see gave a death stare.  
"Can't a lioness clean herself in peace anymore" She grumbled as she started to clean her forelegs, for the second time.  
Ono finally landed by the lioness, "the Lion guard requests your assistance." Dotty temporarily stopped cleaning herself and looked at the egret.  
"Tell Kion that I said no and that if he talks to me I might just accidently knock him unconscious," she spoke through bared teeth. At one point, she and Kion were inseparable lovers, but unfortunately, their relationship collapsed before any cubs came of it. This collapse ruined her, causing her behaviour to become even more strange and impulsive.  
Ono cautiously took a step back. "The king is taking lead for the rescue, in fact, it was he who requested you."  
"You could have just said, but no, you had to get me all worked up over him." She then gave a sigh and muttered something under her breath, that ono couldn't hear, "Egrets."  
"I take that as yes then?"  
"Yes," Dotty reluctantly agreed, "just me let me at least finish cleaning my forelegs."

* * *

15 minutes later, the group of rescuers were finally all gathered nearby Pride Rock.  
"What took you so long?" Kion hissed in irritation at Dotty.  
"Are you really gonna do this?" The lioness approached the lion guard's leader and got all up in his face, snarling, "I try to get along with you for Tiifu's sake, but you are just impossible."

"Well if you didn't act so b…" His father interupted the argument, "Both of you stop or we will commence with the rescue without you. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes father," Kion grumbled. "totally," Dotty spat sarcastically.  
"Good, now that that's sorted we can start the rescue. We will separate into three groups: group one will consist of Dotty and Fuli; group two will consist of Beshe and Bunga and group three will consist Me Kion and Ono. Now group one and three will clear the cave entrance of debris, with each group working from different sides. Group two, your job is to create an opening at the back entrance of the cave big enough for Bunga to crawl through, once through your job is to inform the survivors to get away from the entrance." Kion became dismayed by the use of the word survivors.  
"Survivors," Kion repeated as he teared up.

His father put one of his front paws on his son's neck and hugged him, "she'll be okay." Although, his father's words offered little comfort to him. "So are we ready to begin?" The king asked. Everyone nodded in response. Fuli released Kion from her grip and went to join Dotty.  
"Okay then, let's go" and with that, the lion guards who weren't already in their groups got into them. All three groups then went their separate ways. Group one to far side of pride rock, as debris was blocking the only other passage to the left side of the platform. Group two went to the back of Pride Rock to where the back entrance that Kiara had once used to escape, to find Kovu. Group three went straight to the steps up to the platform, where the royal cave could usually be easily accessed from.

* * *

Once Dotty and Fuli got to the far side of pride rock, the pair cautiously ascended some loose rock which led up to the platform. The same rocks which Simba went up after giving his 'we are one speech' to a young Kiara.

"So how do we proceed, Number one"

"Only Kion calls me Number one." The cheetah started to frown across her maw.

"Did I seriously just say that. Sorry." Dotty face-pawed and Fuli nodded forgivingly.  
Wanting not to think about what happened the fastest changed the subject back to rescue, "We should start by moving the rocks at the edge, that should trigger a chain reaction."  
"I'll start here," Dotty walked to the bit of the rock mound that looked least vital, as to prevent an uncontrolled rock slide.

"I'll be just over here," Fuli chose a bit which was a metre or two from the lioness. Both felines started to clear the cliff debris.  
Dotty continued to pursue the earlier issue, "So Fuli, why don't you like being called Number one. I mean it just shows your rank in the guard, Number one after Kion."  
"No… it's not like that," Fuli shook her head. Her paws became moist from sweat and her body began to sweat.  
"What is it then?" Dotty questioned. she heard the agitation in the cheetah's voice but her curiosity got the better of her. There was something about Fuli, the usually confident cheetah, that made Dotty want to learn more about her.

"It's him, Kion." Fuli was reduced to tears. "I despise him. He has become so selfish and cruel over the years. A few months ago, I told him I wanted to leave the guard and well… he said that if I did he would do some absolutely horrible things to me", she showed with her front left paw what Kion said he would do. This was followed by a high-pitched whimper.

"That's terrible, although I'm not surprised that he would do that," Dotty spat in disgust at Kion's action. "Come here I know just what you need."  
"O…okay," the cheetah sobbed. When Fuli got close enough the lioness pulled her close to her chest and began to lick the cheetah's cheeks.  
"Why don't we just have some female to female feline time for a minute, a break shouldn't hurt anyway, besides you need it."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the back of Pride Rock Beshe and Bunga were making progress. The pair had already made a small passage leading most of the way through the rubble, as there was a lot less of the stuff by the rear entrance.

"One more should do it, big B!" The honey badger exclaimed triumphantly.

"Save the celebration till after, little B." Beshe began to shift the last rock that they would need to move complete the passage.

"Gotcha," Bunga was resting against a medium sized rock waiting for Beshe to move the rock. With one last push, the rock shifted out of the way. "Unbungalivable," Now that the rock was moved, Bunga began to crawl through the short passage.

When he entered the cave he was met by a cranky Vitani, she spoke quietly, "What took you so long, I'm dying in here."

"Your eye…its…its," the badger piercingly exclaimed in shock. Vitani's eye injury was now more clearly visible, her eyeball was stuck facing slightly to her right.

"Will you keep it down, Tiifu and her cub are asleep," Kovu's sister growled as quietly as possible.  
Bunga lowered his voice, "oh, of course. By the way, help is on the way, is everyone else okay?"

"Well Tiifu hasn't been quite right since giving birth, she threw up just after and she was in pain not long after. Although, as I've said she's now asleep," Vitani was visibly concerned, her ears were twitching. This twitch is often the only sign that she is concerned.

"Once the cave entrance is open Rafiki will be in here. Now if you don't need anything else I'll be going to help clear the front entrance," the honey badger took one last look around the cave, he only now saw Kovu.

The dark furred male was curled up in a ball in the darkest corner of the cave, his face was directed toward the cave wall. He was whispering to himself, "It's okay Kovu, there's nothing to stress about. You're not stuck in a cave or anything." Bunga turned to the small passage, through which he had entered from. He then started to crawl through the grayscale passage.

* * *

Not long later, on the near side of Pride Rock, on his aerial survey of Pride Rock, Ono spotted group two approaching his group.  
"Sire, group two are approaching"

"Right, you two stay here I'll go talk to them," Simba called back as he made his way down Pride Rock.

"Well we have our orders," Ono looked to where he last saw Kion. To his surprise, the leader of the guard was gone. "Kion," he then looked around and saw the lion almost knock his father down as he sprinted to Bunga and Beshe.

Kion blurted out, "how is she?" He was expectedly concerned for his second Mate.

"Well, Tiifu is…um", Kion's heart almost stopped. He knew that when his honey badger friend stopped mid-sentence like that he was trying to put something lightly. "She is okay I guess, for a lioness who has recently given birth that is."

Kion clawed at the less than dry ground below his front paws. "Damn it," the lion growled. He then muttered something, after a long sigh, "I promised her I would be there for the birth."

Simba interjected, "What about the others, what condition are they in?"

"Well apart from Vitani's eye being messed up and Kovu being his 'normal self'", a hint of sarcasm was easily heard in Bunga's voice, "everyone else is fine.  
The king had already connected the dots, that lead straight to the dark maned pain in his side but he had to be sure, "do you know what caused it?" It was now becoming a usual part of Simba's daily runs to deal with concerns about said lion, from the various animal leaders.

"She didn't say, but to me, it looked like there were claw marks across it." Simba just brewed for a few seconds, thinking of how best to deal with Kovu and how to best continue with the rescue. During this time Kion retreated back to the mound of rocks that lay between him, his mate and his cub.

The king then called over to Ono, "Ono get the other group over here." Simba signalled with his right forepaw, "Bunga and Beshe on me".  
When the Cheetah and lioness arrived it was clear something had happened. The fur of both felines had become ruffled. Fuli's right ear was folded over itself and she looked like she had been crying, although, now she was grinning from one side of her maw to the other. Dotty's chest fur was visibly damp and she shared the same grin. The king thought nothing of it, "Tiifu has given birth, so I have decided that we should focus our efforts here."  
Both female felines took position side by side, as far from Kion as possible.

* * *

 **As always, please give feedback good or bad.**

 **The next part will either release within two weeks or a few months.**


End file.
